


Мистер Вустер и подарок на день рождения

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берти делает Дживсу на день рождения крайне удачный подарок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Вустер и подарок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Wooster and the Birthday Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149134) by skyblue-reverie. 



> фик переведен в подарок на день рождения Nadalz

В самом начале нашего знакомства, задолго до того, как мы достигли нашего нынешнего уровня взаимопонимания, мистер Вустер поинтересовался датой моего рождения. Я не ожидал, что он ее запомнит, но мистер Вустер часто удивляет меня, даже сейчас, своей чуткостью и душевной щедростью.  
День, о котором пойдет рассказ, начался с процедуры, превратившейся в последнее время в традицию: я высвободился из объятий мистера Вустера и встал с нашей постели. Он сонно выразил неудовольствие тем, что я его покинул, но тут же задремал снова. Я принял ванну, оделся и выполнил свои утренние обязанности, после чего приготовил мистеру Вустеру поднос с чаем. Когда я вошел в спальню, он только-только открыл глаза и сел на постели, потягиваясь и зевая, будучи не в состоянии связать пару слов.  
Выпив первую чашку чая, он пришел в себя и, жизнерадостно пожелав мне доброго утра, вовлек в уже ставший привычным утренний поцелуй. Когда же последний был завершен, мистер Вустер моргнул и сказал, слегка задыхаясь:  
\- С днем рождения, Дживс!  
\- Спасибо, сэр, – ответил я.  
\- Дживс, я хочу что-нибудь подарить тебе на день рождения. Не скучную умную книгу и не чопорный – я правильно сказал? чопорный? – новый котелок, но что-нибудь, что тебе по-настоящему понравится. И вот мне пришла в голову классная идея.  
\- В самом деле, сэр?  
\- Да, Дживс. Я хочу пойти с тобой к моему портному, чтобы ты выбрал несколько новых облачений для вустеровского тела. Я знаю, как тебе бывает больно, когда я покупаю одежду, которую ты не одобряешь. Ну и вот, сегодня я буду в полном твоем распоряжении. Я закажу все, что ты для меня выберешь, и буду безропотно носить. А потом только скажи, в какой ресторан и на какое шоу тебе хочется сходить, – и мы туда отправимся.  
Иногда «классные» идеи моего нанимателя внушают серьезные опасения – вроде его кратковременного желания купить дом, чтобы жить вместе с сестрой и тремя маленькими племянницами. Однако же в других случаях они оказываются воистину вдохновляющими – и это был именно такой случай. Хотя на взгляд постороннего наблюдателя дар мистера Вустера мог показаться несколько эгоистичным – ведь в итоге я не получал никаких материальных благ, а мистер Вустер приобретал новые одеяния, – но на самом деле ничто не могло бы доставить мне большего удовольствия. Он интуитивно понимал, что мне приятнее получить возможность свободно выбирать наряды для него, нежели заказать практически не нужную новую одежду для себя.  
Я позволил себе одобрительно приподнять левый уголок рта – и мистер Вустер просиял. После того как он съел завтрак, я помог ему принять ванную и одеться, и мы вышли из дома.  
Мистер Левинсон, портной мистера Вустера, был приятно удивлен нашему появлению. Мой наниматель был для него желанным клиентом – благодаря своей дружелюбной натуре, элегантной фигуре, выгодно подчеркивающей все достоинства творений своего портного, а также, конечно, значительным суммам, которые он тратил в этом заведении. Нас немедленно препроводили в отдельную примерочную, располагающуюся в глубине магазина, куда мистер Левинсон принес образцы тканей и зарисовки, иллюстрирующие последние модные тенденции в мужской одежде. Выполняя свое обещание, мистер Вустер сказал, что дал мне carte blanche, и, усевшись на единственный в примерочной стул, углубился в чтение газеты, пока мы с мистером Левинсоном детально обсуждали, какие ткани и фасоны наилучшим образом подойдут стройной фигуре и светлому оттенку волос мистера Вустера. После того как я отобрал несколько дневных костюмов и один вечерний, мистер Левинсон попросил моего работодателя раздеться до нижнего белья, чтобы снять с него мерки. На этот раз настала моя очередь сидеть на стуле и читать газету – украдкой я любовался фигурой мистера Вустера, пока мистер Левинсон работал со своей мерной лентой.  
Эту процедуру прервал звук колокольчика у входной двери. Мистер Левинсон расстроенно объявил:  
\- Ох, мой помощник сегодня болен. Придется мне самому выйти к посетителю. Прошу прощения, мистер Вустер.  
Мой работодатель беззаботно махнул рукой:  
\- Ничего-ничего, старина. Нам торопиться некуда.  
Поклонившись, мистер Левинсон покинул нас, и я проводил его до двери примерочной, выглянув в магазин. Джентльмена, переступившего порог, я хорошо знал – это был герцог, знаменитый своим богатством и печально известный завышенными требованиями. Он тут же начал пространную тираду о свом последнем заказе и о том, какие изменения необходимо в него внести. Мистер Левинсон послал мне беспомощный взгляд, пытаясь объяснить без слов, что нам придется подождать, и я понимающе кивнул.  
Вернувшись в примерочную, я запер за собой дверь и, быстро взвесив риск, которым была чревата представившаяся возможность, признал его незначительным.  
Мистер Вустер по-прежнему стоял на платформе в центре маленькой комнаты, напротив трюмо, которое давало возможность клиенту рассмотреть себя со всех сторон, и вопросительно посмотрел на меня, когда я встал сзади, опустив руки на его плечи. Я склонился и поцеловал нежную кожу его шеи. Он издал низкий, слегка смущенный стон и откинул назад голову, предоставляя мне лучший доступ. Я позволил своим рукам скользнуть ниже, продолжая исследовать губами его шею. Через несколько мгновений я остановился и отступил на шаг, вызвав этим еще один стон – на этот раз разочарованный.  
Мистер Вустер уже был раздет до нижнего белья для снятия мерок, и я освободил его от остатков одежды, пока он наблюдал за моими действиями в зеркале. Вскоре он стоял передо мной полностью обнаженным. Его соски затвердели от царящей в комнате прохлады, а от лица к груди разливался восхитительный румянец. В обстановке примерочной и в сочетании с моим полным облачением его нагота казалась еще более шокирующей.  
Он уже был немного возбужден – и его возбуждение нарастало от моего пристального взгляда на его отражение. Я с трудом подавил желание обхватить его плоть рукой – у меня были другие планы. Я просто стоял позади, и лацканы моего пиджака едва-едва касались лопаток мистера Вустера, вызывая у него дрожь. Затем я склонился к его уху – недостаточно близко, чтобы коснуться губами, но достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал мое дыхание и услышал тихий шепот:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы дотронулись до себя, сэр.  
Он нервно сглотнул, и щеки его мгновенно покрылись еще более густым румянцем. Подобное распоряжение он уже получал от меня в рамках наших интимных отношений, но никогда за пределами затемненной спальни и уж определенно не перед зеркалом. Он встретился глазами с моим отражением, и я ответил ему настойчивым взглядом. Я не стал бы его заставлять, если бы он захотел отказаться, но определенная доля смущения и даже легкого внутреннего сопротивления со стороны мистера Вустера всегда была частью нашей близости, доставлявшей удовольствие нам обоим, поэтому я рассчитывал, что после минутного колебания он согласится.  
И действительно, мое предположение оказалось верным: он еле заметно кивнул и тихо произнес: «Да, Дживс». Я вытащил из внутреннего нагрудного кармана маленькую бутылочку с маслом и уронил несколько капель на его ладонь. Он опустил руку и, обхватив возбужденную плоть, начал медленно и нерешительно себя ласкать, горя от смущения. Глаза его не отрывались от моего отражения, но я хотел другого. Вновь склонившись к его уху, я прошептал:  
\- Смотрите на себя, сэр.  
Он издал короткий всхлип, но выполнил мое требование, еще гуще заливаясь краской, пока его рука продолжала размеренно двигаться, а взгляд был устремлен на собственное отражение в трюмо. Он пытался было податься назад и прильнуть ко мне, но мои руки, твердо лежавшие на его бедрах, сохраняли между нами небольшое расстояние. Возбуждение начало причинять мне боль, но я готов был терпеть до подходящего момента, когда приватная обстановка позволит мне осуществить задуманное. В данный же момент я просто получал удовольствие от вида моего возлюбленного нанимателя, ласкающего себя по моей команде.  
Я наслаждался со всех открывшихся мне углов обзора, как смущение мистера Вустера постепенно исчезло и он начал растворяться в ощущениях. Дыхание его становилось все тяжелее, с губ слетело мое имя. Я провел руками по его груди – сначала нежно, затем более грубо, скользнув ногтями по соскам. Он охнул и, ускорив движения рукой, начал толкаться бедрами вперед.  
За дверью по-прежнему были слышны приглушенные голоса: раздраженные фразы герцога и успокаивающие ответы мистера Левинсона. Я заключил, что у нас еще есть время, и, в соответствии с этим решением, прошептал на ухо мистеру Вустеру:  
\- Еще рано, сэр.  
Он издал тихий стон и замедлил движения, а потом и вовсе опустил руку – это далось ему с трудом, и его слегка потряхивало. Я медленно провел руками по его плечам и спине, пока он стоял и смотрел на свое отражение, все еще возбужденный и переполненный желанием разрядки. Тогда я сделал шаг назад и кивнул, разрешая ему продолжить. Он тут же залился румянцем и снова начал самозабвенно ласкать себя. Еще два раза я позволял ему подойти к самому пику – и останавливал.  
В конце концов, когда терпение его было на исходе и он выдохнул: «Дживс, пожалуйста!», я кивком выразил свое согласие. Движения его руки так ускорились, что за мельканием невозможно стало уследить, и он устремился к финишу. В комнате были слышны только его затрудненное дыхание и низкие стоны, скользящие движения плоти о плоть и отдаленный гул голосов в соседнем помещении.  
За несколько мгновений до неминуемой разрядки я вложил в его свободную руку носовой платок, и он бурно излился в чистую ткань, приподнявшись на цыпочки и обессиленно прикрыв глаза. С губ его сорвался приглушенный стон, а колени подогнулись, и я подхватил его, обмякшего и дрожащего, развернул к себе и приник в глубоком поцелуе. Взяв из безвольных пальцев носовой платок, я убрал его в свой карман. Мистер Вустер прижимался ко мне всем телом, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб моей шеи. Через несколько мгновений он немного пришел в себя и потянулся к моей эрекции. Его длинные, элегантные пальцы скользнули по ткани брюк, и он шепнул мне в плечо:  
\- Дживс, позволь мне… я хочу… взять тебя в рот.  
Эти слова вызвали у меня тихий стон и заставили бедра податься вперед, к его руке. Поток мысленных образов, вызванных его предложением, был воистину соблазнительным, но я слышал, что герцог за дверью уже заканчивает свой разговор с мистером Левинсоном, так что времени у нас не осталось.  
\- Позже, сэр, – сказал я с чувством, поглаживая его мягкие волосы.  
Я помог ему облачиться в нижнее белье, стойко усмиряя свое желание до более подходящего момента, после чего отпер дверь и сел на стул. Вернувшийся через несколько минут мистер Левинсон застал нас в том же положении, в котором оставил: мистер Вустер стоял на платформе напротив зеркала, мурлыкая последний хит из репертуара мюзик-холла, а я был поглощен чтением газеты.  
\- Прошу прощения за задержку, джентльмены, – сказал портной. – Надеюсь, я не заставил вас слишком долго ждать.  
\- Вовсе нет, старина, – уверил его мистер Вустер. – Время пролетело незаметно. Правда, Дживс?  
Я подтвердил, и мистер Левинсон завершил необходимые обмеры. После того как мистер Вустер оделся и договорился о дате исполнения заказа, мы вышли на улицу, и он повернулся ко мне:  
\- Ну что, Дживс, солнце еще высоко, твой день рождения продолжается – так куда бы тебе хотелось отправиться, старина? Весь мир в твоем распоряжении, и твое желание для меня закон.  
\- Я бы хотел вернуться домой, сэр.  
\- Домой, Дживс? Но разве тебе не хочется где-нибудь перекусить и сходить на смертельно скучный спектакль по пьесе одного из этих твоих любимых депрессивных русских парней?  
\- Возможно, позже, сэр. А сейчас я хотел бы вернуться домой, – со значением произнес я.  
\- А! Ну да, конечно. Ладненько, – ответил он, заливаясь легким румянцем.  
Мы повернули к дому и – так уж получилось – до следующего утра не покидали его стен. Тем не менее я совершенно искренне уверил мистера Вустера, что мне еще не случалось проводить столь удовлетворительным образом день своего рождения.


End file.
